Gondor
The Kingdom of Gondor is one of the greater human factions located in the centre of Middle-Earth. The Gondorians are one of the oldest factions on this server and has seen her fair share of leaders coming and passing. The lands of Gondor are split up in different provinces called fiefdoms. Almost each fiefdom is represented by a lord. Some other fiefdoms are simply clustered together under one lord. Government and History The lands of Gondor were ruled by an active King up until SpeedySC resigned, and three Lords and Steward JerrekCarnelian decided to change the system of government. Nowadays Gondor is still a kingdom, but the King rules from the shadows and the councilors of the Inner Council of Gondor care for the day to day business on the server. Before that, the ruling dynasties have changed with time, but the main system of government in Gondor remained the same as it ever was. Each gondorian province has a Lord (or Lady) that rules this province and is a member of the Council of Lords, that functions as an advisory board to the Inner Council and in some matters decides itself. (Like on matters of war and peace, matters of provincial influence etc.. Each Lord/Lady can themselves appoint a proxy to hold their office in absence. 1. First Gondorian Dynasty The first Gondorian Dynasty was established by the first King of Gondor, TackleToWin, with the assistance of the then Prince of Dol Amroth mrferreira and RedExtremeXD after the server just had started. The Kingdom ruled by the first Gondorian Dynasty was absolutist and centralized its power on the King of Gondor. Kings of the first Gondorian Dynasty include: 1, King TackleToWin 2. King RedExtremeXD The first Gondorian Dynasty was brought to an end with the First Gondorian Civil War in which King RedExtremeXD fled the lands after the conquest of Gondor by b_boymasterman. 2. Gondorian Double Kingdom As rohirric lord b_boymasterman claimed the throne of Gondor an agreement was reached by RedExtremeXD to split Gondor into two separate Kingdoms. The Northern one controlled by b_boymasterman and the southern one controlled by RedExtremeXD. This statehood was short lived due to b_boymasterman's will to control all of Gondor and his following conquest against RedExtremeXD. 3. Second Gondorian Dynasty The Second Gondorian Dynasty was established after the original Rohirric lord b_boymasterman defeated RedExtremeXD and took control over all of Gondor. With his Coronation he left his Rohirric roots behind and took the name Arantoer_II while also being assimilated by Gondorian culture. Since his Conquest, the Crown of Gondor has been given down to the same line of Gondorian kings without any rebellious attempts. Kings of the Second Gondorian Dynasty include: 1. King Arantoer_II (Formerly: b_boymasterman, of Rohan, Malinon_Catsman, of the Woodland Realm, and Currently: TheSmileBC, of Rohan) 2. King King_Elendil (Formerly: Captain_Faramir, Prince of Ithilien) 3. King Zhatelier 4. King Atanvarno (Formerly: King_Elendil, 2nd King of Gondor) 5. King fireninja8575 6. King Liodir 7. King DebtFreeLYFE 8. King Tarixxiv 9. King SpeedySC 10. King Elessar Tolipsin The Second Gondorian Dynasty is one of the longest ruling dynasties in Middle-Earth. The absolutist structure stayed the same under their rule. However, the reign of Zhatelier changed the succession system somewhat as an election was made to decide the next king. Atanvarno won the vote against fireninja8575 by 1 vote (9-8). The following kings all have been elected until King Elessar Tolipsin. The office of Steward was introduced by King DebtFreeLYFE. The Stewards of Gondor have been: # InternetMiners, Prince of Dol Amroth, (now captcaptain), during King DebtFreeLYFES reign # JerrekCarnelian, Steward to Kings Tarixxiv and SpeedySC After the addition of Dor-en-Ernil to the mod, the Kingdom of Gondor had first integrated the region as an autonomous vassal state inside the borders of Gondor. Later Dor-en-Ernil (with the exception of the peninsula of Dol Amroth) gained independence from Gondor in a mutual agreement. From this point the Swan Knights, who ruled in Dor-en-Ernil were a faction by themselves, with absolute autonomy in internal and external matters. Later the Swan Knights chose to sail into the west, probably never to return. One of their last wishes was the reunion of their lands to the gondorian homeland. After a successful reign, King fireninja8575 decided to step down from the throne of Gondor. The election that followed found Liodir as the new king. Liodir was crowned one week later, with InternetMiners as his proxy. During his reign, Liodir applied a province system to Gondor to ensure every region of Gondor is protected and claimed. A lord can own a province. If a province isn't ruled by a lord it is under direct rule of the king or the steward. The Principality of Dol Amroth, after a short reunion with Gondor, fought for independance again. This time CaptCaptain, the ruling Prince, gave the rebel leaders access to his castle and fled Gondor. He was deprived of his lordly rank by the King and named traitor to the crown. After a long and bloody war, Gondor finaly recognized Dol Amroth independance and once more there is peace. Edhellond stayed true to Gondor, whereby Dol Amroth has a small colony in Pinnath Gelin. After the abdication of King SpeedySC during times of war and strife, three Lords and the ruling Steward decided to merge their forces with the intention to make Gondor stronger and establish a stable reign again. They supported the young, and by then unknown, noble Elessar Tolipsin, and made him King. In return he named them his four councilors, and bade them to look after Gondor in his name, and rule and judge and defend and recruit. These current Councilors are: * Lord Chancellor Icefrone * Lord Steward JerrekCarnelian * Lord Commander KevinLotr * Lord Seneschall TackleToWin (Yes, this is the former 1st King of Gondor) All of these four rule Gondor together and each of them has a specific task. The Lord Chancellor is the voice to the outside and cares for foreign affairs and diplomacy. The Lord Steward covers the domestic affairs and coordinates the government and Lords. The Lord Commander leads Gondors armies and fleets and in times of war will coordinate the activites and defenses. The Lord Seneschall is responsible for recruits and the gondorian rank system. He helps the lords find recruits for their provinces and also tries to advertise and present Gondor on this wiki page) (Visit HERE for more information about the provinces) Cities and Strongholds of Gondor Osgiliath - Capital of Gondor. Has originally been built by former King Atanvarno with help of the former Prince of Ithilien (TheLazyCow) and Bruno870. Osgiliath serves as both city and fortification. It's currently under construction and will expand greatly in size in the near future. Pelargir - Former Capital of Gondor. During the latest land reform (server reset) the old city built by King Zhatelier was not kept. It is currently under construction again under the lead of JerrekCarnelian. After releasing Lebennin into independance and giving them the biome of Lebennin as their home, Gondor also granted Pelargirs western parts to Lebennin. The two realms will join forces to rebuild Pelargir to its former glory. Minas Morthil - Provincial capital of Anfalast. Currently being worked on by DebtFreeLyfe and Lord Mr_Dalek Minas Tirith - A huge lore city that was built by the former King Arantoer_II ''and was managed for a long time by ''NedofWinterfell. ''Later he gave it back to the people of Gondor. With one of the land reforms (server reset) the old city was razed and Gondor started to rebuild it under the lead of Tar_Fuinur. Now this second Minas Tirith has been torn down again, due to some design and technical issue and after a new reset of the whole Pelennor is been build a new under the lead of ''SpeedySC ''and again, it was demolished and is being rebuild by TackleToWin. Minas Tirith is a free trade city and is not eligible for sieges against Gondor. '''Gering' - It is a fortress beside the Mering Stream on the border with Rohan. It is currently being built by Liodir. As of his stepping down as king, Gering is no longer considered a part of gondorian soil. It is a free trade city and not eligible for sieges against Gondor. Cair Andros - It is a fortress island on the Anduin river in northern Gondor. It is used as the main military fortress of Gondor, and it is ruled by DizzyMatt, the general of Gondor. While it is completely operational, it is still in construction. It's currently being built by DizzyMatt and DieHardGamer22, ''with ''EAGLE_117 as the co-proxy. Taure Tal - It is a ranger city in Ithilien that was built and owned by Bearclaw13 ''along with ''hollad and fireninja8575. It is currently owned by hollad but hasn't been very active recently and no significant changes have been made to it. Amon Anwar - It is the second city from the border with Rohan and isn't far from Gering. Amon Anwar is a fortress city that is being built by fireninja8575. Minas Aglar - A large city to the west of the Calembel waypoint. Minas Aglar's wall is a large circle, 400 blocks in diameter and has a large Númenorian tower in the center. It is the sister city of Osgiliath, and it may one day be one of the grandest cities in Middle-Earth. It was being built by CHead2000 ''who is currently banned. The ownership switched to ''KevinLotr, the new lord of Lamedon, who will take over as builder. Henneth Annûn - Location is secret. "TheLazyCow", (now former) Prince of Ithilien has made this secret hideout to hold off the forces of the east. The secret hideout is currently being owned by Icefrone. Caladost- A city located north of the Minas Tirith fast travel waypoint, Caladost stands for fortess of light. It is a circular city with a tower in the middle and an additional wall in front of the main gate.The frontal wall is for the frontal defense. The fortress is currently being built by Harry14400 and Krither, but Krither has not been seen for a while. Ratcat246 ''also contributed to the build but he was banned. '''White Castle' - A village with a castle carved into the mountain, located in the White Mountains west of Minas Tirith. It is currently used as a second home for members of the Cair Andros military fort, but it can also be used as a fallback place if Minas Tirith came under attack. It is being build by EAGLE_117. I Dîn Othronnim - The Sanctuary of Kings; this fortress is rumored to serve as a place to protect the king when all else fails. Its' location is secret, and is only known to its' primary builder and designer, Phoenixstar117 (and few of the highest ranking members (including, of course, the King)). The Great Haven (of Umbar) - The capital of Gondorian Umbar, built and ruled by Viceroy_Vibiras. Not to be mistaken for Umbar City, which has been built by Kvesir and is still ruled by the Black Numenoreans. It was the site of the great siege of the Second Umbar-Numenorian War. Points of interest include a throne room and dining hall, citadel of the treasury, an armory, and the mighty Pillar of Victory erected by Viceroy_Vibiras in memory of the pillar of Ar-Pharazon that is still standing in Umbar city. Îdhost - An idyllic stronghold located deep into the forested hills of Pinnath Gelin, built by Dragonovith, ''who sold it to ''JerrekCarnelian, and then left Gondor. Eilenach '- A work in progress city, capital of Anoríen province, located on a hill on the waypoint with a wall surrounding it and an exotic orchard south of it. '''Celibron '- A Fortress City, currently being worked on by SwiggothuNub, and Commando98. It is part of Blackroot vale (Mornan). ' Joining Gondor and the rank system To join Gondor (with the exception of Dol Amroth and Lebennin, which have their own systems) you have to talk to a member of Gondor of at least Citizen rank, and be willing to become his Bondsman for a time. This member of Gondor then introduces you to what needs to be done to become a full member of Gondor and will help you achieve your goal by giving you ingame help and contacting the ruling body of Gondor to inform them of your intention. * '''Bondsman': by declaring the wish and intention to become a Gondorian you earn the rank bondsman. You need to find a Gondorian who will vouch for you before his or her lord. You need to settle within Gondor and start to earn gondorian alignment not to loose this rank again. The Gondorian vouching for you will become your liege. As a benefit you will be added to the Gondor fellowship ingame and thereby know whom you can trust, and who are your fellow factionmates. By gaining alignment and acting in the interest of Gondor you can advance in rank and recognition. * Freeman: by earning your first 100 alignment for Gondor (present them to your liege) and having a permanent residence within Gondor (preferably in a group of other Freeman and up) he will release you from your bond and from now on you are a Freeman of Gondor. Up to the rank of Freeman you are still but a 'recruit' for Gondor, will be heard and welcomed in their community, but not be an official member of the faction. Especialy you will not be able to be a liege for other recruits. This comes with the citizenship. * Citizen: by reaching 200 alignment, owning a house (preferably self built) in a minor or major city, and having provided a large pouch of either Gondor or Mordor rock to any gondorian build project you can become Citizen. You need to give the oath of fealty to any Lord or the King or Steward of Gondor (the contract). The contents of the oath will be made known to you by requesting citizenship (it may be posted somewhere else on this page). By becoming Citizen you especially earn the privilege to bring in new recruits, become their liege and help them earn their ranks. Also, if the province you joined has a fellowship of its own, you will be added to it. On reaching the rank of Citizen you can take the civilian or military path of rank within Gondor. This is mostly a roleplay issue and depends on what kind of title and rank you prefer. The civilian path: * Patrician: by reaching 500 alignment, having joined and helped to enhance one of the major cities/towns of Gondor and living there in a banner protected area, you will then be named Patrician of this city by the Lord of the province you live in (or the King or Steward). * Guild Master: by reaching 1000 alignment, having been a member of a city for 3 months (counted from when you started living there - not when you reached a certain amount of alignment), you will then be named Guild Master of this town by the Lord of the province you live in (or the King or Steward). For your service to the realm you will be rewarded with a blade made out of mithril. The military path: * Knight: by reaching 500 alignment, having joined and helped to enhanced a keep (fortified tower with a small wall is enough) in or near one of the major cities of Gondor and living there in a banner protected area, you will then be named the Knight of this fort by the Lord of the province you live in (or the King or Steward). * Baron: by reaching 1000 alignment, having been a member of a keep for 3 months (counted from when you started living there - not when you reached a certain amount of alignment), you will then be named Baron of this keep by the Lord of the province you live in (or the King or Steward). For your service to the realm you will be rewarded with a blade made out of mithril. In time there will be more ranks made available beyond Guild Master and Baron. You also can become a Count or Lord of Gondor, or even Steward or King in time, by acting in the interest of Gondor, being active, recruiting members and taking part in the community. As a Gondorian of any rank you pledge to act in the interest of Gondor, behave honorable and friendly to all aliies of Gondor and other people of good alignment. You will even strife to act honorable against people of evil alignment except if those would take advantage of this. You pledge to follow the lead of the King, Steward and Lords of Gondor. Not doing so (any of the above) can lead to you losing rank or even gondorian membership. Suggested route to get to Gondor: First off, for those who do not yet know how to access the map. The default key is "L" on the English keyboard. If that does not work, check the key bindings/controls in the options menu and see what the open map/menu key is. Once the map is open, it can be controlled like a default window. See more here From Spawn, or the Shire (do NOT kill hobbits!), follow the main road that travels through the southern half of the Shire and winds through Eriador to the northern tip of the White Mountains. From there, follow the road east through Rohan, following the mountainside. In your path you may encounter several cities or forts blockading the path, simply go around them until you re-reach the road on the eastern side. Once you have gone past the city of Gering, you have officially reached the realm of Men. A good place to visit first is the city of Minas Tirith, the FT point there is a common meeting place of Gondorians and other traders. Many Gondorians may request to meet you there before recruiting you into Gondor. It also is a good place to get some quests from gondorian NPCs to start gathering alignment. Make certain to utilize the Fast Travel System!!! It will greatly shorten the journey, and help limit exposure to obstacles that might impede your travel (orcs, bandits, etc.). The best method to do this is to FT to the furthest FT point along the road, then travel by foot into the next section of land to unlock the next set of FT points. Then, either continue your journey on foot or wait in a secure place or use the time to gather valuable ressources (like food) until the FT cool-down is complete. Can't get to Gondor by yourself? Ask a member of Gondor to help or accompany you. The Laws Of Gondor Gondor follows the original laws of Númenor, here is an adaption for the people of Gondor to follow: * A man/woman of Gondor will defend his/her lands. * He/She will suffer no Evil. * He/She will aid any Good player who needs it. * He/She will obey the Council, the Steward and the King. * He/She will never try to deceive others. * He/She will act for the benefit of Gondor, not just himself/herself. * He/She will act for the benefit of other good factions as well. * He/She will heed the call of any allied faction, with the permission of the Council. Rangers of Ithilien Rangers of Ithilien are a sub-faction of gondor. They are currently ruled by the Prince of Ithilien, Icefrone To become a Swan Knight of Edhellond Gondorian Swan Knights are the warriors of Edhellond which is still a part of Gondor. To join them, you need to fullfill the same requirements as for Gondor. The Coalition of Dawn Gondor is one of the three factions that makes up the Coalition of Dawn. The others are the Riders of Rohan and the Rangers of the North. Gondor is represented in the Coalition by the following people: *Lord Steward JerrekCarnelian, Lord of Pelargir *Lord Commander KevinLOTR, Lord of Lamedon *Lord Senechal TackleToWin, Lord of Pelennor Fun Facts -The first three leaders of Gondor were Portuguese speakers. Both Portuguese and Brazilian. -Gondor was the first faction to acquire enchanted mithril. -Gondor was the strongest faction until their first kingship broke. -The Andúril was found by RedExtremeXD on the Gladden Fields. We don't know why it was there. -The Andúril, is still not broken. It is left with 1 durability somewhere on a temple we built on the white mountains and, sadly, lost the waypoint from a reset, Sebrom went to find it, but alas it had been destroyed in a reset. -Atanvarno obtained the Andúril when he returned as King. He got it after asking Mevans himself. -Gondor had a huge dispute with the Herenyar elves over the island of Tolfalas. A war was avoided between the two factions by partitioning the island into two. South Tolfalas went to the Herenyar elves while North Tolfalas remained in the control of Gondor. Gondor currently claims the whole island. -Gondor has had only two different capital cities, which are Osgiliath and Pelargir. -The former first ever king of Gondor, TackleToWin, has returned to Gondor and is now one of the ruling Councilors. Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Dunedain Category:Good Category:Gondor